


Crazy Little Thing Called Love

by Cydalima



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Español | Spanish, Introspection, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cydalima/pseuds/Cydalima
Summary: El día en el que Arthur se dio cuenta de que (tal vez, sólo tal vez) estaba enamorado de Francis, fue uno como cualquier otro.





	Crazy Little Thing Called Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mifune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mifune/gifts).



> Fic escrito para Val @ImNotMurakami en Twitter. Espero que te guste. 
> 
> Y sí, el título es descaradamente el mismo de la canción de Queen.

_This thing called love I just can't handle it_  
_this thing called love I must get round to it_  
_I ain't ready_  
_Crazy little thing called love_

**Queen**

El día en el que Arthur se dio cuenta de que (tal vez, sólo tal vez) estaba enamorado de Francis, fue uno como cualquier otro.

Estaban sentados frente a frente en la sala de su casa (porque Francis siempre encontraba la manera de ir a molestarlo al menos una vez por semana), uno bebiendo una taza de té, el otro con un cigarrillo en la mano, compartiendo el espacio en un apacible silencio. No hacían nada especial o fuera de lo ordinario, pero, cuando Arthur levantó la mirada y la fijó en Francis, pensó en que si el amor entre países no fuera algo tan complicado, se arriesgaría a amar a Francis por completo.

De más está decir que sus propios pensamientos lo tomaron desprevenido y que estuvo a punto de ahogarse con el té. Cuando Francis le preguntó, con una sonrisa socarrona, si se encontraba bien, Arthur sólo atinó a responder que se metiera en sus propios asuntos. La risa de Francis resonó en aquella habitación tan amplia y, después de eso, ninguno dijo nada más al respecto.

Después de que Francis se fuera, Arthur se tomó unos minutos para analizar aquel pensamiento traicionero de momentos atrás. Pensó en Francis, en sus actitudes y sus manías. Pensó en todo aquello que le sacaba de quicio y que, no obstante, era una característica tan suya que, sin ella, Francis no sería Francis. Pensó en su manera de hablar, en el acento que le molestaba en ocasiones y que resultaba ser el ideal para escuchar historias a altas horas de la noche. Pensó en sus manos, en su perfil y en las veces en las que le veía sonreír con melancolía cuando creía que nadie lo observaba.

Arthur sabía que Francis era el ser más cercano a él. No había necesidad de negarlo, pues era una realidad. Francis era, después de todo, con quien había compartido más momentos a lo largo de su vida. Su historia juntos no era sencilla (vaya que no lo era); es más, la mayor parte del tiempo no era ni siquiera una historia agradable, llena de rencores y acciones perjudiciales hechas de uno hacia el otro.

Tenía tantas razones para desearlo lo más lejos posible, para odiarlo incluso. Y, pese a todo, le aceptaba en su casa cuando llegaba sin avisar y se sentaba con él en la misma sala, disfrutando el silencio y, en ocasiones, las conversaciones que giraban alrededor de tantos temas como años tenían encima. Incluso consideraba sus comentarios, sus opiniones y sus críticas, aunque fingiera que no.

Si Arthur imaginaba a alguien que estaría a su lado por siempre, para bien o para mal, la primera persona que llegaba a su mente era Francis, no Francia, el país, sino el hombre.

Aquella noche, no pudo dormir.

La siguiente vez que Francis lo visitó en su casa sin previo aviso, Arthur lo recibió en silencio. Y quizá le había dado demasiadas vueltas al asunto, porque se sentía incómodo e incluso un poco cohibido, lo cual estaba a dos segundos de ponerlo de mal humor. Cuando Francis levantó la mirada y le sonrió, Arthur estuvo tentado a lanzarle su libro a la cabeza. En vez de eso, puso los ojos en blanco y le ofreció una taza de té.

—Oh, té —dijo Francis sin borrar su sonrisa—, me siento halagado.

—Es sólo té —respondió Arthur mirándole con suspicacia.

Francis le sostuvo la mirada antes de responder:

—Ambos sabemos que no.

Arthur prefirió no decir nada al respecto y sin mirar a Francis, salió del salón. No obstante, mientras esperaba a que el agua estuviera lista, tuvo que admitir (para sí mismo y decidido a jamás hacerlo en público), que con él una taza de té no siempre era "sólo té", y que, pese a todo, aunque el amor fuera algo complicado, aunque no lo comprendiera ni soportara del todo, quizá no estaba tan mal amar a alguien como Francis, quien lo conocía más de lo que aparentaba. Además, una cosa era aceptarlo para sí mismo y otra, muy diferente, hacérselo saber al mundo.

(Aunque quizá la única persona que importaba, ya lo sabía).

 


End file.
